Trading Places
by Melonifan4ever
Summary: Benson and Stabler find themselves in a "hard" situation while on a stake out.
1. Chapter 1

"Liv, that's like the tenth time you have yawned in the last five minutes. You wanna call it quits for the night and head outta here? We can sit on the place again tomorrow night."

"Damnit El, you know me better than that. You know I would never give up when we are so close to catching the son of a bitch. I just need some coffee and maybe some music to kill the silence. You aren't the best entertainment ya know. Considering you haven't really spoken since we got here."

"There's a coffee shop just down the street. I'll walk down and grab a couple of cups while you find something on the radio to kill the silence. Just none of that country bullshit ok. I'd rather cut my own arm off than listen to that shit."

"I don't really care for country music either but it is better than that shit you listen to. What's the name of that crazy band you like? Oh yeah, Tool, isn't it. I'll take country over that shit any day. Anyway, I will find something we both can tolerate."

Elliot got out of the car and headed down the street for coffee. Olivia began shuffling through radio stations fighting the urge to watch her partner walk away. She couldn't help it, she had to look in the side mirror to watch his ass as he strode down the street. A small smile crept across her face. What an ass that man has, she thought to herself. What I wouldn't give to just be able to...Damnit Olivia get ahold of yourself!

She found a station that was mostly R&B. Mary J. was on. This will work, she thought.

Just as Elliot got back in the car and handed Liv the coffee Toni Braxton was coming over the speakers of the sedan.

"Liv, we can't listen to this." Elliot scoffed. "And why the hell not?" she barked back.

"look El, I can't stand that heavy, screaming, trash you listen to. You don't seem like the type to listen to what I like, so this is the alternative. Deal with it!"

"ok, ok, calm down. We will listen to this."

As the moments passed Olivia noticed Elliot becoming more and more restless. He seemed as if he couldn't get comfortable. He kept shifting in his seat and had now losened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"you ok El? You seem a little antsy."

"Fine" he grumbled. All of a sudden seeming pissed off and frustrated.

"Listen Detective Stabler, I don't want to be here either but you know as well as I do we can't call it off yet. I don't know what the hell has your panties in a twist El but you need to get over it."

"Well Detective Benson" he said in return just to be a smart ass, "you really wanna know what my problem is? Fine I will show you just what my problem is". He was now almost yelling, his voice very stern. "This is my problem!" he said as he pulled his jacket open, which had been hiding his obvious discomfort, revealing his rock hard erection straining to get out of his pants. "you happy now Liv? You happy now that I have been forced to embarrass myself?"

Olivia's eyes were fixated on the beauty that had been revealed to her. After a few moments she snapped out of it and finally pulled her eyes away. She was trying to keep it together after what he had revealed to her but she was now just as uncomfortable as her partner.

She unknowingly ran her tongue across her lips at the thought of what she had just seen and then it happened, it just fell out of her mouth before she could even think to stop her self.

"Damn Stabler, at least you don't have to save that just for your wife anymore. I bet there have been a lot of lucky women out there since your divorce. Baby, you got nothin to be embarrassed about."

"Shit Liv, do you think if there were, as you put it, a lot of lucky women out there I would be having this little problem? It's this fucking sensual, sexual, R&B shit you got me listening to on top of not getting laid for the last 8 months!"

"You're a fucking liar, there is no way it has been eight...What the fuck are you doing Stabler?" She pretty muched screamed as she looked at him again when she heard him let out a shaky breath.

At that moment her heart stopped. All she could do was stare at what was happening before her. There was her partner no more than a foot away from her taking part in one of the most private intimate things a person could do and he was doing this right in front of her. Olivia couldn't pull her eyes away as her own breathing became rapid and her mouth was dry, she could barely swallow.

Elliot was sitting in the driver's seat, his head tilted back against the head rest, eyes closed, his breathing rapid and slightly moaning. Olivia's eyes took in every inch of him. She started with the amazing look of pleasure on his face then her eyes trailed down to where his hand was. He was rubbing his bulging cock through his pants, not trying to bring himself to orgasm, but just enough to releive a little of the discomfort.

Olivia continued to watch for a few moments more as he pleasured himself. He would suck in a ragged breath through clenched teeth and then slowly release it as he quietly moaned with every stroke. This was the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed in her 40 something years on this earth and she didnt know how much more she could take.

Finally she snapped herself out of the trance he had put her in. "Stabler...?" she began to say then she heard it and she knew he had finally had more than he could handle. Usher was on the radio, Trading Places, and even she thought this song was hot.

_Now we gonna do this thing a lil' different tonight_

_You gon' come over and pick me up in your ride_

_You gonna knock and then you gonna wait oh you gonna take me on a date_

_You gonna open my door and i'ma reach over and open yours_

_Gon' pay for dinner take me to see a movie_

_And whisper in my ear how much you really wanna do me_

_Girl now take me home and get up in my pants_

_Pour me a shot and force me to the bed_

_I'm always on the top tonight I'm on the bottom cause we trading places_

_When I can't take no more, tell me you ain't stopping cause we trading places_

_Now put it in me baby til I say oooooo weee_

_And tell me to shut up before the neighbors hear me_

_This is how it feels when you do it like me_

_We're trading places_

She couldn't let him do this. He would never get over the embarrassment and shame he would feel when it was all over.

She slowly leaned over to him. He could feel her breath against his ear. She slowly pulled his earlobe into her mouth and gave it a gentle nibble.

"Baby, let's get outta here so I can um, help you with your not so little problem. Let's go to my apartment."

"Only if your willing to trade places" he said in a lustful, sexy tone Olivia had never heard before.

**Was gonna make this a one shot but decided to split it up. Tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just as the words fell from his lips Elliot realized what was happening.

"Liv, you don't have to do this. I should have been able to control myself not act like a god damned sex addict in front of you. I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I am so sorry Liv. I didn't mean to put you in such a fucked up situation.'

By this time all she heard was blah blah blah. Olivia's hormones had completely gotten the best of her. She was so damned horny after watching his hand pulling and tugging at his length she couldn't comprehend anything that was coming out of his mouth.

Oliva looked at him, pleading with her eyes, lust in her voice. "Elliot, after what I just saw I need you more than I have ever needed anything. Please take me home. I wanna feel you inside of me. I have wanted this for so long. I need it…..and obviously you do too."

That's all it took. He didn't speak a word. Just reached up and shifted the car into drive.

Before she could even get the key in the door he was on her. Kissing her neck from behind, grinding his hard shaft against her ass as she tried to unlock her apartment door. Finally the door opened and they both stumbled through the threshold never breaking contact. Olivia quickly turned around once inside to close and lock the door. At that moment their eyes locked and it ignited something in Elliot.

Elliot tangled both hands in Olivia's hair as his lips came crashing into hers. His movements were full of need and desire, rough, almost forceful but at the same time no one had ever made her feel so loved.

They continued to stumble through the house, finally reaching the living room, hands feverishly roaming over one another, breathless, still tasting one another. Finally Olivia pulled back to catch her breath and slow things down for a moment. She slowly reached up to touch his face as he stood motionless, staring lustfully, lovingly into her eyes. She ran her thumb across his lips, followed buy her tongue, as if she were asking for permission. Elliot parted his lips and allowed her entrance. This kiss was deep and passionate, she was taking her time savoring every moment of this. This time it was him that pulled away first, gently sucking on her bottom lip as they broke their contact.

Olivia slowly reached up, with trembling hands, and began unbuttoning his shirt. With each button Elliot's breath became more uneven. His chest was heaving, his lungs fighting to expand. She pushed his shirt down off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, to reveal his chest and abs. She slowly placed kisses down his neck, across his collar bone and chest. Stopping to lick and tease his nipples. She ran her tongue over his abs as she lowered herself to her knees. Elliot reached down to undo his belt in anticipation of what was to come next.

Liv slowly, gently teased him with her teeth through his pants. Elliot released a moan from deep within. It was pure pleasure and need as she began to slide her hands slowly up and down his shaft as it is strained to be released. Olivia finally unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and in one swift motion his pants hit the floor revealing what she had been waiting so long for.

Elliot toed his shoes off and kicked his pants to the side. Liv was still on her knees in front of him, taking him in with her eyes, all of him. Damn he was beautiful, his body was cut from granite, his cock rock hard and begging for her attention. She teasingly ran her tongue over his tip as he sucked in a shaky breath. Elliot slowly spread his feet a little wider, as if to brace himself for what was coming. Olivia slid her lips down his length until he disappeared completely into her mouth. Elliot brought both hands to rest on the back of her head and soon had two fists full of hair as she began to slide up and down on him with her lips.

"mmmm damn Liv, that feels so good. Shit! Baby…you…gotta….stop…or..Fuck..I…can't"

Just as he was trying to tell her that he couldn't hold out for her much longer she released him from her mouth, stood up with out saying a word and began to walk towards her bedroom. Elliot, his legs now barely able to hold him up, followed her in to her room and closed the door behind them.

"Lie down" Olivia commanded. With no hesitation Elliot flopped down onto the bed, head on the pillows and his hands behind his head, his erection still standing tall. His eyes were fixated on the woman in front of him as she slowly began removing her clothes. She was teasing, taunting him and he was loving every damned minute of it. By the time she had removed everything except her bra and panties he couldn't take it anymore. Once again he began stroking himself, moaning with pleasure as he watched her remove her bra and sensually walk to the bed, removing her panties before climbing on top of him.

Olivia was now straddling him. Sitting on his thighs as he continued to slowly glide his hand over his shaft.

She slid her self down, now sitting across his lower legs, leaned down and tenderly licked his balls and the sensitive area behind them, then gently sucked one and then the other into her mouth as he continued to tease himself. A few moments passed as she continued her actions and then she felt the movement from him pleasuring himself stop. Not moving, her face still so close to his sex, she moved her eyes up to meet his.

"Liv, baby, this is amazing. You have made me feel things tonight I have never experienced but if you want anything out of this, I can't take much more of what we are doing. I need to be inside of you. I am going to fucking explode."

That is all it took. She slowly raised herself up, her center hovering over him. She reached down and took his throbbing dick in her hand, lined it up with her entrance and slowly slid down over him, drawing a noise from within him that she had never heard before. Once he was completely inside of her she paused, his hands on her hips, he was fighting the urge to move. "you ok Liv? Damn, baby I gotta move."

"Not yet El, you gotta give me a minute, please. You are a more than I am used to. Give me a minute to adjust." she managed to get out, fighting through the burn as he stretched her, filled her completely.

As the burn dulled and the pain went away she began to move up and down on him. She was in control, sliding as far up is shaft as she could, just barely keeping the head of his dick in her and then quickly sliding back down, stopping to rock her hips slightly front to back and grind against him, only to do it all over again. Within a few short moments she was panting as her body began to shake. Elliot knew she was going to come. He could feel her beginning to tense as she struggled to continue to move. "It's ok Liv, just let go baby, I got you" Elliot said, as he took control. They stayed in the same position but it was now him setting the pace. He tightened his grip her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, as she leaned forward to lay against his chest, her face buried in his neck.

"yeah, yeah, mmmm fuck, yeah baby that's it. Shit! I'm gonna come baby" "Yeah come for me Liv, come for me baby"

His wish was her command. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries as she began shaking. Her walls slammed tight around him as she came. Feeling her tightening around him was more than he could take. "Fuck Liv, I'm gonna come." With two more hard thrusts he exploded inside of her as a groan escaped his lips that sounded like pleasure mixed with pain. His pace began to slow as they rode out their orgasms. He dropped his hands from her hips letting them rest on the bed at his side. Her body was limp, with him still hard inside of her, lying on his chest, her breath still shaky on his neck. Finally he got the strength to mumble. "We are gonna have to trade places more often"


End file.
